


A Terrible Farmer

by spiced_chai_nebula



Category: Dwarf Fortress
Genre: Author is not an Artist, But Author attempted to Art Anyway, Cat, Dwarf, Gen, Mushrooms, Stick Figure Art, Total failure to stay on-task
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiced_chai_nebula/pseuds/spiced_chai_nebula
Summary: Come on, dude, can't you see that mushrooms won't grow themselves?





	A Terrible Farmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).

> Tuesday, you said you'd be excited about a lovingly rendered stick figure, so I here you go :D


End file.
